Various devices can be used nowadays in displaying video content, which may comprise still or moving images, and/or text (in some instances). Such video display devices may comprise dedicated display devices, such as televisions (TVs), and/or devices with secondary display capabilities, such as smartphones, tablets, laptops, desktops, or industrial (or medical) devices with display screen for outputting data. The video display devices may display video content comprising locally generated content, content obtained from local or auxiliary sources, and/or content obtained from remote sources. In this regard, locally obtained video content may comprise content read from storage means, such as video content that may have been previously stored into Digital Video Discs (DVDs) and/or Blu-ray discs, and subsequently read therefrom using corresponding player devices, such as stand-alone DVD or Blu-ray players and/or optical disc drives (ODDs) integrated into or coupled to video display devices. Video content obtained from remote sources may comprise content communicated and received via television broadcasts and/or broadband (e.g., Internet) telecasts or streams. Furthermore, in addition to video content obtained from remote or local sources, displayed video content may comprise content generated within or by the devices, such as video content corresponding to applications or programs executed by or on the devices. Additionally (or alternatively), content may be associated with use of interactive interfaces, such as with use of computers, smartphones, and/or game-console/video games, and as such the video content may be interactively generated. In some instances, video display devices may be used to concurrently display multiple video contents.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.